Tiene suerte
by BonneyJewelry
Summary: Spoiler capitulo 338. Juvia, no mostró sus sentimientos al rechazo frente a Gray, pero Lyon le hará sacar sus sentimientos a flote. LyVia


**JB:**

**Aquí les tengo un one short de LyVia. Me gusta mas esta pareja que el GrUvia, Me parece que Gray no la merece, después de todo lo ocurrido, si seguís el manga sabéis de lo que hablo, si no esperad. **

**Palabras: 1.137**

**Pareja: Lyon Bastia-Juvia Loxar**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que conozcan no es mio es del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima, yo solamente juego con su mundo, para traerlos esta historia **

* * *

Una vez que se levanto del suelo miro a Gray con una sonrisa, le había dicho algo que no recordaba y había salido casi sin pensar. Luego del escándalo de Natsu, Juvia se había escabullido por la puerta principal y había salido del castillo. Se quito el sombrero de la versión 2.0 y lo arrojo sobre unos rosales. Saco un pañuelo del escote y se seco unas lagrimas traicioneras que salían por sus ojos.

Maldito Gray, podía haberle rechazado con mas delicadeza no un simple "no". Tendría que haberse quedado aparte, como le había dicho Lisanna. Odiaba no haberle hecho caso. Le había dolido ese rechazo de el. Le dolía en el alma, había escuchado cuando se cayo al suelo, algo mas que el golpe, había escuchado como su corazón se había roto.

Se quito los zapatos y los cogió con su mano izquierda. Eso la hacia sentir tan sola y vacía. Había cambiado por el, se había unido a Fairy Tail por el, estaba claro que había terminado amando ese gremio, pero al principio estaba allí solo por el. Y ella estaba segura que el sabia de sus sentimientos, pero parecía que había jugado con ella, como si el no supiera nada. Como si sus sentimientos fueran un simple tapete.

-¿Juvia?-La chica se seco las lagrimas y se giro para encontrar a Lyon-Estupido Gray

Se quito la chaqueta y se la coloco sobre los hombros a la chica. La llevo hacia un banco y la sento en el.

-¿Por qué es cruel con Juvia? Ella siempre lo ha querido y respetado… Pero el jugo con Juvia-La chica sonrió con tristeza mientras Lyon la miraba con tristeza-Juvia sabe que no merece mucho, pero algo…

-Juvia merece mucho, mucho mas de lo que Gray puede darle-Juvia lo miro, mientras el le quitaba el pañuelo de la mano y le secaba las lagrimas. Juvia se sonrojo y dejo que Lyon le devolviera el pañuelo-Me parece que Juvia cre que merece poco y no es así. Juvia vale mucho.

-No, no lo vale… Si Juvia valiera tanto, Gray-sama la quería,solo un poco, no hubiera sido tan rudo con ella-Lyon le volvió a quitar el pañuelo y le volvió a secar las lagrimas-¿Por qué Juvia no se pudo enamorar de alguien como usted? Esta claro que Gray-sama es perfecto, pero algo mas tierno no hubiera sido malo…

Lyon dejo de escucharla. Soltó el pañuelo y se sonrojo al instante. Diablos. Sabia que se había dado por vencido, pero que Juvia le dijera eso, era demasiado. Tembló. En verdad, la quería, la seguiría queriendo, aunque el mundo pensara que el la había abandonado. Aunque el resto de la gente dentro de esa gran fiesta creyera que el le dejaría a Juvia a Gray. El seguía enamorado de ella. Sus ojos azules, ahora llenos de lagrimas, hacían que su corazón diera un vuelco. Creía que si estaba cerca de ella por mas de diez minutos moriría de desangramiento. Sentía cuando el viento soplaba el olor de ella, el olor al mar… Salado pero a la vez dulce.

Le encantaba ese olor de ella. Le encantaba todo de ella, incluso cuando su mente se iba lejos y parecía completamente ida. La miro unos instantes mas. La chica seguía reflexionando lo que acababa de decir, su dedo blanco como la nieve estaba en su labio. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo.

-No puedes enamorarte de mi-Termino contestando Lyon, la chica giro la mirada sorprendida. Creyó que el hombre ya se había ido-Yo ya me he rendido Juvia-chan

-¿Ve? Incluso usted se ha rendido con Juvia, ella en verdad no vale mucho, ¿Quién iba a querer a la mujer de la lluvia? Solo un tonto se fijaría en Juvia-La chica se puso de pie, cogió el pañuelo del suelo y se lo volvió a meter entre los pechos. Quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida, Lyon en verdad se dio cuenta de lo guapa que podía ser esa chica. Su cabello azul, sus ojos, incluso su piel como la porcelana.

-Pero Juvia no se rendirá, Juvia hará que Gray-sama sea tonto-Termino decidiéndose la chica

-Esa es la Juvia-chan que conozco-Le sonrió mientras la chica, se sonrojaba un poco, para luego devolverle la sonrisa-Ahora ve allí dentro y lucha por Gray

-Juvia-chan lo hara-Se callo para luego mirarlo fijamente-No me diga Juvia-chan, Lyon-sama

Lyon se levanto y la miro. La chica seguía con ese sonrojo en las mejillas. La miro un instante y no pudo contenerse. La beso.

La chica no reacciono. Lyon la estaba besando. Sintió como Lyon la cogía mas fuerte de la cintura, y la acercaba mas a el. Lyon espero un momento. Pero la chica no le correspondió. Se separo de ella y la miro. Juvia estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El chico se sonrojo y se alejo de ella, aun la tenia cogida de la cintura. Comenzó a murmurar cosas, como que lo sentía, que se había sentido bien, que la amaba y que lo sentía nuevamente. Juvia se limitaba a verlo. Subió su mano y toco sus labios, los sentía cálidos. Lyon la miro, y miro la mano de la chica, estaba temblando. Era ahora o nunca, si ella no lo hubiera querido, estaba seguro de que habría gritado el nombre de su Gray-sama mientras se sonrojaba.

Volvió a besarle, pero esta ves lo hizo con ternura, espero con impaciencia a que la chica correspondiera. Lo cual llego al cabo de unos instantes. Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, pero continuo con el beso. Levanto las manos de la cintura de Juvia y las coloco en las mejillas de la mujer de la lluvia. La chica coloco, su temblorosa mano sobre el brazo de Lyon y la otra en el pelo del albino. Lyon sonrió para si y apretó a la manga mas contra el. Así estuvieron unos instantes hasta que escucharon unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Lyon se alejo de ella, lentamente, para encontrarla con los ojo cerrados y con su rostro de color carmesí. Lyon rió nerviosamente, y le acaricio el rostro. La chica abrió los ojos y se aparto de el rápidamente. Su sonrojo se volvió aun mas notorio y comenzó a decir muchas cosas a la vez.

-Cálmate Juvia-Juvia lo miro-Esto sera nuestro secreto-El mago de hielo le dedico una sonrisa tierna para darle un beso en la cabeza-Se que esto fue porque, estabas deprimida por el tonto de Gray, pero quiero que sepas que nunca, nunca te haría daño. Y nunca me rendiré, a pesar de que sepa que tu corazón pertenece a Gray. Puede que intente ser menos notorio, pero no me rendiré.

Juvia lo miro, le sonrio una vez mas y darse media vuelta. Cuando estuvo un poco lejos, se volvió a girar.

-El idiota de Gray, tiene mucha suerte.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Me molesto mucho cuando, vi que Lyon se rendía. No se puede rendir. El y Juvia deben terminar juntos ****a mi parecer**** No me desagrada el Gruvia, pero el Lyvia es muy tierno…**

**Lyon es mi tipo ideal. Tierno, molesto y guapo. Y creo que seria perfecto para Juvia**

**Bueno…**

**Si quieren nos vemos en los review, y si no gracias por leer :D**

**Pd: A los que leen los drabbles de LaMI: No tengo planeado hacer otra historia, hasta que termine la que tengo ya subida; Him and Her. Puede que me inspire y haga un one-short o un two-short, pero una historia no. De todas formas subiré drabbles de ellos, ya que me gustan mucho **

**JB**


End file.
